


Oreos

by itsjustkdp, kimin_tsukiyotake



Category: Golden Girls
Genre: Bed Sex, Bed-Wetting, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Beds, Biting, Caught, Dom/sub, Dominance, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Hot, Hot Sex, I Don't Even Know, I Ship It, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Intimacy, Kissing at Midnight, Lesbian AU, Lesbian Sex, Licking, Lols, Long, Long Shot, Love, Love Bites, Lust, Naked Cuddling, Nipple Licking, Nipples, One Shot, Oreos, Pillow Talk, Porn, Porn With Plot, Rare Pairings, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexy, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Snacks & Snack Food, Sweat, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Well-Written, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, biscuits - Freeform, hahaha, i guess, nude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26730412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsjustkdp/pseuds/itsjustkdp, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimin_tsukiyotake/pseuds/kimin_tsukiyotake
Summary: Wonder if she gave an Oreo...to somebody out there whom she likes to spend the night with?
Relationships: Rose Nylund & Dorothy Zbornak, Rose Nylund/Dorothy Zbornak
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Oreos

Being a teacher can tough, the students can be a bit too much but the workload, oh my goodness, the workload is massive! Not only do you have to think of modules, but you'll also have to grade them too! Dorothy got home from work from a long day of checking and correcting misspelled words and wrong grammar from an essay she gave her students a few weeks ago. The moment the woman had gone inside her home, she felt her stomach growl. Due to the amount of workload she has, she didn't even notice that she had skipped lunch and dinner. After changing into only her robe, Dorothy bolted straight into the kitchen and saw a bubbly blonde, munching on an Oreo as she sat on the countertop with a book. The blue eyes snapped up and saw the withered looking woman in her robe.

"Dorothy, You're home! Where have you been? It's almost midnight" Rose placed her book down and studied her girlfriend

"I had to finish a few papers at work, the headmistress is twisting my arm. What do you have there?" The gray-haired woman walked closer and held the blonde's waist. Both of them felt the temperature rising. Its been a while since they've been physical and it's driving them to the brink of insanity

"Oreos, you want one?" Rose bit into a piece. The other leaned in and bit the other end off, both with deep and labored breaths. The woman pulled Dorothy's robe towards her and crashed her lips onto the other pair. After a feverish moment of making out, Rose's lips found their way down to Dorothy's neck, her hands undoing the knot that's keeping the robe in its place.

"Why don't we take this to my room?" Rose ghosted her lips on top of Dorothy's, who only responded with a nod. The blonde jumped down and fed her partner with an Oreo before snatching her robe and making a run for it to her bedroom. Once she went out of the kitchen, the teacher quickly realized...

_Shit, my robe!_

Dorothy, left naked with a biscuit in her mouth, shook her head and went out of the kitchen cautiously. Once she stepped into the living room, she bumped into someone else, making one of them yelp and the other scream. When the teacher looked up at who she bumped into, her eyes widen in shock as the Southern belle herself was in front of her.

"Dorothy? What are you doin'?" And there stood Blanche, with a confused expression on her face as she saw her friend coming out of the kitchen naked with an Oreo on her mouth.

Quickly coming up with an excuse, Dorothy let the Oreo drop onto one of her own open palms and said, "I-I didn't even know you were up, and I skipped meals today. So, I decided to grab a bite in the kitchen."

"But... I just saw Rose run across the hallway with _your_ robe."

"She... I-umm..."

"Ooh, I see what's happenin' here," Blanche smiles giddily as she points and waves her finger at Dorothy, "I bet this is one of your lil' escapades with the nitwit, ain't it?"

"Blanche, you better not tell this to anyone-not even Ma-or I swear I will cut off your number from the rest of the men here in Miami."

"Hmm, you're good at blackmailing me, Dor'thy," the Southern belle smirks as she crosses the threshold towards the kitchen, "Your secret is safe with me."

Once the kitchen door swings to a stop, Dorothy swiftly dashes across the hallway and barges into Rose's room. Once she shuts the door behind her and locks it, she instantly glares at the blonde who just sat there at the end of her own bed, munching on what seems to be her last piece of Oreo for tonight. 

"Rose... you bitch."

"Dor-MMF!!"

Dorothy slammed her lips onto the blonde's as her hands busied themselves, tugging the robe off of the woman that's currently whimpering beneath her. The teacher throws Rose's robe onto the side, smirking to herself to see that Rose also has no clothes on. Totally naked.

"What were you thinking running off with my robe like that, huh?" Rose's breath hitched, she felt herself dripping with ecstasy. The way Dorothy looked at her with passion and hunger within those deep brown, half-lidded eyes made her weak. She melted with every touch, moans fell from her lips with the very sight of Dorothy. 

"I'm sorry, Deedee. I won't do it again," Rose spoke breathlessly as she felt Dorothy's warm, moist mouth around her breast. Pain and pleasure shot through her as her girlfriend left a love bite on her left chest "Ahh-!"

"Tell me, who do you belong to, Rosie?" Dorothy slowly inched down to her wet folds, licking a quick stripe against the soft pink lips. The blonde clenched her eyes shut tightly from the action, her lips parted but no words came out. The woman licked one after another and it drove Rose crazy, her stomach began to tighten and prepared herself for her release but a cool breath blew against her wet pussy causing her to whimper and whine. "Who do you belong to?" Dorothy asked once again but this time she had a sinister smile on her lips. It kind of scared the blonde but to be honest, it made her want Dorothy to ruin her. Teasingly, Rose ran her hand down to her tender folds as the other massage her breast. 

Dorothy harshly slaps Rose's hand away from her wet folds as she asks once more with a stern voice, "Who. Do you. Belong. To?"

"Y-Y-"

"ROSE!!!"

"You, my love! It's you whom I belong to!!"

"Good."

Rose mutters something underneath her whimpers, "Please take me, Deedee..."

Dorothy raises a brow as she slowly ascends from her now heating and wet flower, "What was that, Rose?"

"I... P-Please..."

Dorothy then proceeds to place kisses onto Rose's stomach until she had reached for her breasts once more, "I cannot hear you if you just keep things to yourself, my darling."

The teacher glides the tip of her tongue around Rose's left nipple, sending Rose chills down her spine as she felt it harden from her lover's wet touch. Dorothy then starts to wrap her lips around the stiff bud to suck it like a pacifier, which made the blonde arch her body a bit as response. The gray-haired woman took it as an opportunity to slide her right and slender arm underneath and wrap it around Rose's waist, the other hand proceeding to caress the stomach of the petite woman until she decided to massage her right, plump breast. Dorothy feels hotter than ever before because of this woman; she made her weak on her knees every single damn time that Rose acted rather peculiar towards her. That she acted more like Blanche than her usual bubbly self. She really loves this blondie, and she will never get tired of being this intimate with her. Especially tonight.

"AHH!!!"

Rose moaned as loud as she could when Dorothy bit her left nipple. She couldn't help but shut her eyes immediately from the pain that shot through her like an arrow. Dorothy then soothes the pain down with kisses then proceeds to place some on her collarbone and onto her neck, inhaling the scent of strawberries that really defined Rose as who she is. When the teacher brings herself to lie beside her and lean forward towards Rose, the latter just looked at her as her breath hitched on her throat, their lips a few inches away from one another as they feel the warmth of their breaths.

"Tell me, dear: what is it that you wanted me to do?"

The blonde is unable to speak as she felt too flushed to even say a word, "Please... t-take... take..."

"Take what?"

"T-Take me, please! I want your fingers in me, Dorothy!! I need to feel you inside me!!!"

She then shuts her eyes once more as she expects Dorothy to decline her request... then opened them slowly as she felt the teacher's soft touch of her fingers on her bottom lip.

"You have Oreo crumbs on your lips, Rose... how clumsy."

Before Rose could even reply, Dorothy feverishly moved her lips along with Rose's plump and tender pair. "You taste so good, Rosie" She growled "Do you think your pussy deserves to be touched?" Her cool fingers hovered on top of the blonde's folds.

Rose bit her lip and nodded her head vigorously, her entire being aching to be touched by the woman in front of her. Dorothy slid a finger into her, earning a loud moan and a wide smile "Dorothy... M-More." 

The gray-haired woman smirked, she leaned down and whispered something that made Rose's eyes widen.

"I want to try something."

Dorothy positioned her dripping core onto Rose's.

"Dorothy, what're you-HAH!!!"

Rose gasped at the contact and at the sight, she felt as though she could cum just by the sight of Dorothy grinding down onto her. Moans and gasps filled the room as Dorothy continued to rub against Rose, their clits touching with each thrust, a shock of electricity and pleasure shooting down their spines whenever it would. God, this is something that both Dorothy and Rose had never done, but damn this felt good. More than good. Blissful. The teacher then kissed the blonde like there is no tomorrow and begins to speed up with her thrusts. Her right arm still wrapped around Rose and lifting one of Rose's thighs to feel more pleasure from the contact of the blonde's wet folds. 

Sweat buds now show up on both of them as they feel more heat coming out of each other, the air conditioning not really helping at this point for both of them to reach homeostasis. Dorothy then breaks her kiss from Rose and devours one of her breasts, making the Rose moan louder than usual. It's shocking of Rose to see how wild and dominant her girlfriend is tonight. Maybe this was her way of coping up from the stresses of teaching? Not to mention they hardly spend time with one another ever since Dorothy got back to teaching again. Nonetheless, it feels too real. Too lusty. Too sexy...

and Rose likes the hell out of this.

The blonde feels her walls beginning to tighten. Feeling like she can burst any minute. 

"Dorothy, I'm-"

"Don't you dare cum without my permission!" Dorothy grunted as her stomach started to tighten, her hips seem to move on their own as it grinded harder and faster, making Rose cry out in pleasure. The blonde then grips the teacher's gray hair from behind with her left hand, the other one grasping hard on Dorothy's arm that rather carried her.

Oh damn, she can feel it now.

"Dorothy-"

"Not yet!"

Dorothy quickly lowers her left hand and starts to ferociously rub Rose's clit. Oh, God. She can't take it any-

"ROSE!!!"

"FUCK-DOROTHY!!!"

Rose arches back as she felt her pussy begin to drip with cum. Dorothy also feels the same way as she shuts her eyes and clenches her jaw, her thrusts beginning to slow down. Once the thrusts had stopped, they both dropped to the plump mattress as they roughly pant and catch their breaths. Their juices now stain Rose's bed, but they care less for it. All they care about right now is how wonderful the sex felt. A new kind of sex. Something that made them wild tonight, with Dorothy being the dominant one and Rose being the dominated. Their passion that blossomed tonight was beyond them as they begin to calm down. The vibe of the room now suitable for simple and romantic pillow talk. 

It felt amazing.

Once they calmed down, Rose turns her body to face Dorothy, looking up to see her sweaty lover's brown eyes piercing through her blue ones. The blonde then caresses the teacher's cheek, slowly starting to giggle. Dorothy chimes in with her baritone chuckle while she caresses simultaneously her right shoulder and hip. 

Rose then speaks up after a long, comfortable silence, "I-Wow..."

"I know..."

"W-Where did you even learn to do that, Dorothy?"

"I don't know," the teacher shrugs, "I guess it just popped up in my head while I was... y'know... dominating you."

When Dorothy gave her a wink, Rose becomes flushed in a shade of red once more, "Oh, God, I was embarrassing."

"Why? You were adorable earlier."

"C'mon, honey, you know what happened back there," Rose hides her head behind Dorothy's neck, now feeling the vibrations of her lover's low laugh.

"What, the times where you unconsciously moaned my name?"

"NO!" Rose withdraws her head from Dorothy's neck to look at her straight in the eye, her face now fully red at this point.

"Or maybe it's the fact that... this all started when you took away _my_ robe," the teacher raises her brow teasingly at the blonde.

"Dorothy, please! I'm already flustered as it is!"

"Okay, I'll stop, darling," Dorothy says as she places a kiss onto Rose's slightly sweaty forehead.

"... Rose, you moaning my name? It's sexy."

The blonde looks up at the teacher in awe, her cheeks still flushed, "I... I'm sorry if I did."

"Darling, come here," Dorothy lifts Rose's chin up as she places a sweet and tender kiss onto her, their hearts beating quicker and their stomachs feeling butterflies that flutter around them. When the teacher broke the kiss, she speaks with sincerity, "There is nothing to apologize about. This is why I love you in the first place."

"R-Really..?"

"Really."

Rose smiles warmly as she places her hand on top of Dorothy's hand that now caresses her plump cheek, "I-I love you too."

"Let's sleep now, hmm?"

"Okay..."

"Goodnight, my sunshine."

"G-Goodnight, my moonlight."

As they slumbered into the middle of the night, fully undressed and feeling their chests rise up and down after the pillow talk, Rose sighs and smiles. 

* * *

_*The morning after*_

When Dorothy and Rose both enter the kitchen, they were shocked to see both Blanche and Sophia expectantly look at them. The Southern belle smiled knowingly as she proceeds to grab a refill from the coffee machine and lets something slip from her lips.

"Looks like some lovebirds were makin' love in their nest last night..."

The couple look at each other and Dorothy decides to speak for themselves, "It's... not that crazy, honestly."

The Sicilian lady then chimes in, "If it's not that crazy, then why did I hear Rose scream your name like a dozen times..? Not to mention the airhead cussed for the first time."

Rose stiffened, "I-I did not!"

"Oh, yes you did! C'mon, you two. I know both of y'all wanna share some juicy details about last night!"

Blanche and Sophia continued to babble on and persuade the both of them to share the night before...

Truly a night to remember... all because she gave an Oreo to somebody that she wanted to spend the rest of her golden years with.


End file.
